


A Mother's Strength

by Dragontooth117



Category: Orginal works
Genre: Dragons, mother - Freeform, orginal work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragontooth117/pseuds/Dragontooth117
Summary: What is one thing that can kill even the strongest being? That can topple mountains and crumble the sturdiest of structures.
Kudos: 2





	A Mother's Strength

**Author's Note:**

> This was a english assignment that I am proud of. That said it probity has grammar mistakes.

A large dark shape flew above a mountain that seemed to touch the sky. Huge powerful wings beat silently in the air. Talons rested curled up close to the body. The occasional shine of scales was visible in the moonlight. Large muscles showing strength and an advanced brain capable of planning and thought, a perfect hunter. 

The creature banked in the air curving around close to the mountain, landing in a cave that not even the most experienced of climbers would attempt to reach. Green eyes glowed in the dark, giving the beast exceptional vision in the dark cave. 

The figure lumbered to the back of the cave where there was a tunnel. Claw marks, that were not her own, lingered on the sides, evidence of the tunnel being carved out of the mountain. The figure moved through several tunnels until it reached another cave. It opened its mouth and… fire. A jet of white fire streamed out of its maw and hit the stone floor. It was so hot that it started burning and sustaining itself on the stone floor. 

The interior of the cave lit up, showing its contents. There were piles and piles of treasure lying on the floor. There were gold coins, relics, even some parchments and maps as well as other valuable items. The entire area was filled completely. It touched it floor, and walls. At one corner there was something white peaking up behind another pile of gold coins, but it was easily overlooked.

The creature was now visible. It had seaweed green scales covering its body. It’s muscles shifted and moved with each breath. It stood on four legs and had a tail that rested on the floor behind it. Forest green wings, not unlike those of bats, were attached to its back. It was being of myth, the embodiment of fire, the skies, and in some cases, immortality. It was a dragon, and it had just returned from the hunt.

The dragon walked over to a corner of the room, her claws clicking on the stone ground. When she got to the corner, she curled around an object. The object was smooth and oval shaped. It was an azure blue, the same color of the scales of the sire who was gone. It was the most valuable object in her horde. 

Her egg.

She knew, by some instinct, that her dragonet would not hatch for several years, but that was fine, she could wait. And wait she did.

Days blurred into weeks, and weeks into months. She never left its side, except for the essentials. She moved her egg into the main cave, where she could watch the world pass, the seasons change, and even the occasional animal that stumbled into her cave.

She wanted the first thing that her dragonet would see to be the sky, as that was the first thing that she saw when she hatched, many years ago.

Some days were good, the sun shined on her and the egg, warming them both, or it lightly rained, the sound soothing and there was the comforting smell of wet grass that she loved. Other days were not that kind. 

The dragon curled tighter around her egg, protecting it from the harsh winds and the bitter cold. Her internal fire keeping the egg warm. She could feel the snow setting on her and felt lethargic from the cold, but she didn’t move. She stayed protecting her egg, her unhatched dragonet.

Time continued to pass, her once dark scales grew lighter, now a duller sage color. She continued to stand guard over both her horde and her egg. She guarded against weather, animals, and the occasional human that came to challenge her.

The dragon jolted awake when she noticed an unfamiliar scent in the air. She turned her head to look at the opening and saw a human climb into the cave opening. The human was wearing light armor and had a sword attached to his belt. She could sense the magic coming from the sword and the armor. She could somewhat hear the human declare his challenge on her worn ears. Aided by magic the human cut and injured her several times, but she knew that she had to win, she had to protect her egg. So she did. She won against the human warrior, taking his sword and armor as her prize with several new scars on her already worn body.

Several others came to challenge her and she won against all of them, eventually no more humans came to her cave, most likely due to those that have failed before. She continued to be the still guardian in the cave where she grew up, taught herself how to survive, just as her ancestors did before her, and just as her dragonet would do. She could feel her body slow, her fire going from a blazing, bright bonfire, to a glowing ember.

………………………………………………………

It was dark and crowded. It could not move, but it wanted to. It felt trapped, confined, and restrained. It wanted out. It lashed out, using its sharp claws and teeth to break out. When it opened its eyes it saw something, the sky, it did not know what it meant, but it knew, the thing it was looking at was the sky. More importantly, it was the night sky. It raised its azure snout and looked at its surrounding. It was in a dark cave, but it see clearly, there were plenty of outcroppings where it could learn to fly safely. It knew that down the tunnel located in the back would lead to where the horde is, the horde of its ancestors, now belonging to it.

Something caught it’s eye, something that was lit up by the ball in the sky, the moon. Looking over, it saw pristine white bones curled around its egg shells. By instinct it grabbed a small piece of the skeleton and started to drag it to where its treasures lay, where it would lay next to the other skeletons of its ancestors.

…………………………………………………………

It is said that dragons are immortal, that nothing can kill them, and yet there are remains of dead dragons. Several think that it’s a special kind of magic that can enable a mortal to kill something immortal. But their enemy is something much different.

It does not matter how strong one is, or even how smart they are. There is one advisory that no one can fight. The enemy is patient and always present, yet not there at the same time. It can make mountains crumble, lakes to dry up and even cause whole species to die into extinction. It is something that no one can see. It is time.


End file.
